The present invention relates to an electrical hair remover device, and also to a method of removing hair. The invention is particularly useful in electrical shavers and is therefore described below with respect to that application.
In order to obtain a fairly close shave with an electrical shaver, it is necessary to firmly press the shaver head against the surface being shaved while moving the shaver over that surface. However, many users of electrical shavers have found that this irritates their skin, particularly if the skin is somewhat moist. Many men who have tried electrical shavers have therefore discontinued using them and returned to wet shaving using a conventional blade.